


Liquid Courage

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BDSM, Clothing Destruction, Crossover, Dom/sub, Drinking, Knifeplay, Lucifer is a toy, Lux (Lucifer TV), Mild Blood, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Switching, Threats of Violence, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: A demon, the Devil, and a demigod walk into a bar. A plan comes together. Some buttons come undone.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> These characters insist on interrupting the action with verbal sparring, snarking, and discussions of what they're doing and what they're going to do next. So no full-on smut in this part, but they are getting there, my lovelies. 
> 
> Sorry for teasing.
> 
> Nope, not sorry for teasing at all, actually.

An hour has passed, and Loki still won't talk about it. 

He won't look at Lucifer. And barely at Maze. 

But he's no longer prowling like a caged leopard. 

He's sitting on a bench and playing with several marble-sized balls, using his telekinesis to make them weave in and out between his dexterous fingers. 

Lucifer decides he needs some liquid courage. Maze invites Loki to come up to the bar with them, but he just flips his hand in a “go away” gesture.

Lux, Lucifer’s nightclub, is empty tonight, cleared for its role in mission prep starting tomorrow. They have the bar to themselves. Instead of taking her usual place behind the bar, Maze sits on a barstool on Lucifer’s left. She pours them both a couple of fingers of Scotch. 

“Are you OK, Lucifer?” she asks. There's still a trace of blood from Lucifer's mouth on her red leather corset. 

Lucifer winces as he sips the Scotch, but only a little. 

"I‘ll soon be healed. As long as the Detective isn't around, it takes more than slamming my jaw against a table to damage me for very long." 

"What I meant was — are you OK. With _this?”_

Lucifer meets her gaze. He hasn't looked at her that way in a long time. Too long. Maze pushes her hand through her thick dark hair and takes another swallow of Scotch.

"I know what you meant, my companion of a thousand years. I am, I can, and I will. In fact, it's clear that I must. For more than one reason." 

"What reasons?" Although she knows.

"Two doms," Lucifer says, pointing to Maze and then behind him, where the stairs to her training room/dungeon are, "and one switch," pointing to himself. 

"And?"

"We're all too keyed up. We have to do _something_ to take the edge off, or we'll be ill-prepared for the mission tomorrow."

"And?"

Lucifer opens his eyes wide and touches his lips, the same way he had an hour..that excruciatingly _long_ hour...ago.

Maze understands. She could practically feel the explosion herself when their mouths came together. Knows Lucifer has to plumb the secrets of this cunning and beautiful Loki. And he might have only tonight to do it.

Her eyes are wide too. "Yes, Luci, that was so hot. That—" She grabs his shirt front and pulls his mouth to hers, roughly, briefly. Pushes him away. It's been a while since she—

—suddenly sees a figure in the mirror—

"So this is where the party went?" says a velvety voice.

Lucifer spins on his barstool. Maze could have sworn there was no one there a second ago—and she _never_ fails to notice someone approaching them. _Ever._ With the kinds and numbers of enemies the Devil had made over the centuries, she’d be a lousy protector if she did.

But Loki's standing right next to Lucifer, facing them both. Hands clasped behind his back. One eyebrow ticked up just a smidge. Head tilted a bit to one side. A slight smile that at first glance looks harmless, mild, almost bland. 

At _first_ glance.

"How long have you been standing there listening?" Lucifer demands testily.

The eyebrow ticks higher. 

"Long enough." 

He slides onto the barstool to Lucifer’s right.

Maze pours another two fingers from the bottle of Scotch, shoves the glass over the bar toward him. She tops off her own drink and Lucifer’s. 

The three immortals simultaneously raise their glasses, toasting each other’s reflections in the mirror behind the bar. They down their drinks. Three glasses thud onto the bar. 

Lucifer spins round again so his back is to the bar. His breathing is getting a little unsteady.

Maze takes his right hand in both of her own. Spreads his fingers. Lowers her mouth. Her long tongue slides out and licks his palm, then she begins sucking on his fingers, one at a time. 

Lucifer shudders out a sigh.

She remembers. They used to do just this for hours. Giving the proper attention to each body part? They’d sometimes take days, weeks. Time seems to move so much faster now. Here on Earth. Tonight. Now. Now, it seems, one has to snatch what scraps of pleasure one can from the devouring maw of time.

Loki cups his hand behind Lucifer’s head, and their mouths come together for the second time. 

“You taste _much_ better now,” he mutters darkly. His hand again fists in Lucifer’s hair, holding him still so Loki can more thoroughly savor his mouth. 

Lucifer tries to respond, but Loki wants complete control, and all Lucifer can do is let out a muffled groan.

Loki turns to face him, holding his head in both hands now, taking his mouth roughly this time. Then with one hand in Lucifer’s black curls, he pulls his head back, exposing his long neck, and begins licking, sucking, biting. 

Lucifer struggles. His moans turn to growls. Then he yelps as Maze bites at the base of his thumb with her sharp teeth. 

“Behave,” she warns.

Lucifer’s struggles turn to shivers, his growls to needy whimpers.

Maze laps up the two drops of blood that appear on his palm. Licks her lips.

“Some people don’t appreciate the finer things in life,” she directs at Loki.

“The next time I make him bleed, I’ll save it for you, then,” Loki hisses back, licking at the mark he just made on Lucifer’s throat. “Eugh, vampires.” 

His hand is groping at the buttons of Lucifer’s purple dress shirt. Lucifer brings up his free hand to try to help, but Loki swats it away. When it’s clear he’s too distracted to undo the buttons with his fingers, he tears Lucifer’s shirt open to mid-chest. Buttons skitter on the bar. Loki purrs with satisfaction as his mouth moves to explore the expanse of flesh he's revealed.

Watching Loki discover the pleasures of her lover's body, and claim him for his own, Maze is simmering in her own juices. To maintain some control, she forges ahead with a clarification. 

“I’m not a vampire,” she remarks. “Blood is an intimate delicacy, not a meal.” Her teeth and tongue are worrying at Lucifer’s wrist now, her lips delighting in the heat pulsing there, fast and hard as his body struggles to handle everything that's being done to him. 

Her hand snakes out to caress the growing bulge in Lucifer’s trousers. “Some people have been known to make a meal out of this, though.” She squeezes. 

Loki takes a moment to fondle him too. “Mmm. I can tell why. Looking forward to trying that for myself. Even though he’s not a match for Svaðilfari.” 

Lucifer moans piteously as Loki withdraws his hand.

“Probably for the best,” Maze remarks, drawing her sharp fingernails along the inside of Lucifer’s forearm. "He can be a challenge to accommodate as he is."

Loki’s roughness is gone and he’s become mesmerized by the creamy skin of Lucifer’s chest. His hand slides slowly over the collarbones to the pecs. 

Lucifer’s shuddering all over. He suddenly snaps. Grabbing the waistband of Loki’s leather pants, he yanks Loki off the barstool toward him, surging to his feet and capturing Loki’s mouth with his. He pulls his other arm away from Maze and grabs Loki’s ass, grinding against him. 

Loki's struggling to reassert control, when Lucifer suddenly freezes and goes stock still. His heaving chest is the only sign he’s actually alive.

“Nuh uh,” says Maze, behind him. “You’re the toy tonight, and we’re all three sharing. Or else my knife is going to get very intimate with parts of you that you prefer un _pricked.”_

“Yes, Maze, you are absolutely right,” gasps out Lucifer. “I’m sorry. I won’t get grabby again. And I won’t neglect you again.” 

Maze withdraws the _karambit_ from between Lucifer’s legs and slips it into a sheath between her breasts. He slumps back onto the barstool with relief. She rolls her eyes at Loki. 

“He’s such an impulsive brat sometimes.” 

Loki’s got his control back. He slaps Lucifer's cheek lightly and hears him gasp. “Tsk. Perhaps we should restrain him, so he can’t act on those urges?” he suggests. 

“Or we could give him some occupation? Something to keep his hands and mouth busy?” Maze replies. “...But no, probably best to save that for later.” 

“I agree. But maybe he needs to take the edge off,” Loki says, reaching out again for the bulge between Lucifer’s legs. “He’s very... _tense.”_

“Shall we take him back downstairs, and see whether anything pops to mind?” Maze suggests. At Loki’s nod, she continues, “Take off your jacket, Lucifer. It’s such a pain to get you out of it when you’re tied up.” She glances again at Loki. “And he hates it so when I cut up his Savile Row suits.”

“Thank you, Maze,” Lucifer says meekly, shedding the jacket. 

Maze and Loki take a moment to admire their toy. Lucifer’s hair, usually so carefully coiffed, is tousled and rumpled, which brings out its natural curl. His mouth is swollen from Loki’s attentions, and a line of pretty bruises swoops down his neck to his collarbone. His shirt hangs half off his chest, and one sleeve, missing its cufflink, flops over his hand. His trousers look uncomfortably tight. His breathing is ragged. 

“He's heating up quite nicely,” says Maze with a hint of pride in her voice. 

“And yet we have so much more work to do. He’s even still wearing his trousers,” points out Loki.

Their eyes meet and they grin at each other. 

Lucifer groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcome for additional tags, any AO3 etiquette I've messed up, editorial mistakes, etc.


End file.
